


Shopping For Bones

by ANonnieMouse (A_Damned_Scientist)



Series: Truth Or Dare [5]
Category: Actor RPF, Farscape RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-11 11:58:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1172802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Damned_Scientist/pseuds/ANonnieMouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Claudia wants to know just how much Ben likes her wedding outfits for Dog With Two Bones</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shopping For Bones

**Author's Note:**

> Another installment in 'ADS Is Going To Hell.' Sorry. If RPF offends, please look away now!
> 
> Claudia/Ben smut-on-set again. No plot, really just an excuse for some porn. This time events are inspired by…. Well, it’s pretty obvious what inspired it.
> 
> And once again, all of this is just a fantasy. I'm not implying there's any truth in it.

Ben turned at the sound of the key in the lock, feeling a little guilty at being caught where he ought not to have been on his own. The door to Claudia’s trailer opened and she slipped inside, laden with what looked like shopping bags from clothes boutiques.

“Hi Ben, what’re you doing here?” She covered her initial surprise at seeing him in her trailer pretty well, setting down the bags and moving to embrace him. After all, these days he had a key to her trailer and often came round to visit. It wasn’t such a big deal that he might have popped over to see her and found her not in.

“Missing,” Ben replied as they kissed, long and sweet, on the lips. “You,” he concluded as they kissed again, their hands circling each other in a warm embrace, each settling fingers on the other’s ass with an easy familiarity. “Watcha been doing?”

“Shopping expedition. Costumes for the dream sequences on Earth,” Oh yeah, John remembered, they’d be filming those soon. Which meant that the end of the season and the long between-season hiatus, away from her, was coming up fast. How were either of them going to cope? Over the course of the last three years they’d moved way past being colleagues, way past being friends. They were now well into friends with benefits territory. Lots of benefits, facilitated and concealed by the fact that their jobs required them to spend long, intimate hours in each other’s company. “And something for myself.” She added casually. “Costume lady had to go do something else after so I brought them back with me. You wanna see?”

The thought of Claudia doing a little fashion show just for him had his heart racing and his cock stirring.  So what if it was probably only jeans and T-shirts she had in those bags? Half an hour to an hour spent ogling Claudia wearing anything was never time wasted in Ben’s book. Besides, he knew it would thrill her too to have him lusting over her. All actors had an element of the exhibitionist about them and Claudia was no exception. It wasn’t the first time Claudia had done something like this with him, parading in costumes or outfits, asking what he thought of them.

“Hell yeah!” John replied, rubbing his lip with his thumb and smirking openly, anticipating where her little fashion show might lead.

“Well, get yourself a drink, hon, sit down on the couch and I’ll be out in ten minutes,” Claudia told him, patting his cheek before lifting her bags and slipping into the trailer’s bedroom, closing the door behind her.

Ben did as he was instructed, getting a beer from the fridge and settling on the sofa. Ten minutes? To get changed? What could be in those bags that would take her so long to put on? His mind started racing away, considering the possibilities, liking where his thoughts were taking him. That much time to change meant complicated clothes, complicated meant fun, meant… well, not just jeans and T shirt, on that much his mind was clear.

The door to the bedroom finally opened and Claudia stepped through. She was a vision in a white wedding gown. Oh yeah, Ben reminded himself, those were the sort of costumes Claudia had needed to get for the dream sequences. Not that he minded. She was a sight for sore eyes in the long, figure hugging dress. The cut exposed acres of perfect shoulder, the expanse of naked flesh only broken by a couple of thin, decorative halter straps. There were also yards of leg on display by virtue of the two splits, one running up each side, leading his eyes right to the top of her delicious ivory thighs. The dress would have been a little impractical in a high wind, but otherwise looked fantastic on her.

“Oh, that so works!” Ben exclaimed in excitement.

“Really?” she gave a low, dirty chuckle. “I’m not convinced. I want to see how much it works. Show me.” She leaned over him, treating him to a fine view of her cleavage, and began, without any further explanation, to undo his pants. Aha, it looked like it was friends with benefits time again. Ben was motionless, happy to see where she was going with this. She was definitely in one of her most exhibitionist moods today if she was after that sort of feedback on her outfits. Having finished with the fastenings on his pants, she tugged, pulling down both them and his Calvins, allowing his half hard cock to roll free.

“Hmm,” she straightened, putting a finger to her cheek while she assessed his swingometer and then flicked her hair casually back over her shoulders. His cock struggled off his thigh, trying to stand to attention, to show its appreciation, but was still a little slow on the uptake. Maybe it had stage fright? “It’s OK, I guess.” She concluded, staring at his steadily awakening cock. “Maybe we should see what Ben-e-dick thinks of the next outfit, then?” And with that she turned and sashayed back into the bedroom, wiggling her ass for effect. She gave him one coquettish glance back over her shoulder and then swung the door emphatically shut behind her.

The minutes ticked by. Ben couldn’t help himself. She was taking much longer than last time to get changed. If she wasn’t going to mock him when she came out, his cock needed a hand, hell, he needed a hand. He began to stroke himself, all the while thinking of Claudia, kissing Claudia, touching Claudia, having sex with Claudia, encouraging his erection to perk up and hang around.

The door opened without warning. Claudia stood in the doorway, letting out a laugh at catching him with his cock in his hand. She quickly stifled her guffaws with a hand over her mouth and started towards him.

She was in another wedding dress, equally tight as the last one, but this time without the splits or straps. It was more demure, but, if anything, it looked even hotter on her.

“Tsk, hands off. That’s my job, Erp-boy. If you want something to do, then get the rest of your clothes off.” Claudia ordered in her most imperious, Aeryn tone.

“Yes, ma’am,” Ben replied with a salute, trying not to take his eyes off of her as he wriggled around on the sofa, completing the job she had started.

No sooner had he settled back on the sofa than she planted a foot, clad in white hose and a white slingback shoe between his legs, exposing a long length of silky calf, nudging his balls sensuously with her toes.

“I believe you have to take off my garter,” she grinned, using both hands to ease the hem of her long skirt up her leg, exposing calf, knee and finally just a glimpse of thigh, complete with a hint of a lace stocking top and encircled by a frilly white garter. “It’s in the script,” she encouraged. Well, if it was in the script, who was he to argue?

Ben began trailing his fingers up her leg, starting at the foot, heading for the garter. As he did so, he leant forward. The feeling as his cock knocked against her nylon-covered ankle and calf was so exquisite he got waylaid, caressing her lower leg with cock, hand and lips. Finally, when it seemed unwise to delay any longer, he skimmed his fingers over the final length of thigh to reach his destination. He took gentle hold and began to slowly ease the garter back down her leg, stroking with his fingers as he went, making the most of every second his hands were touching her.

“You wear this and someone’s gonna wanna frell you,” Ben mumbled, kissing her knee as he eased he garter over her shoe. She gave a sceptical snort.

“Well, if you find out who he is, can you tell me?” she teased. Dropping her foot back to the floor and taking a step away from him. “Because _little_ Ben doesn’t seem that interested.”

“Oh, c’mon Claude!” Ben protested. “He’s standing to attention for ya! Practically begging….!” She snorted again at that and let her skirt drop down, hiding her legs. Ben was forlorn to lose sight of them so soon. Still it was all part of the game. She’d probably be off in a second to change into the next outfit. Hey ho. He couldn’t say he really minded. He was having a great time playing along with her.

“So, what’s the thing you got for yourself, then?” Ben enquired before she could turn and leave again. He was trying to look on the bright side, trying not to say something accidentally critical of her or her outfits that might piss her off. ”Is that what’s next?”

“Actually,” She grinned and reached her hands behind her. “I’m already wearing it.” Locking her eyes on his, savouring every scintilla of his reaction, she drew down the zip of the dress and then let it drop from her shoulders. She allowed her gown to fall unencumbered to the floor before stepping out of it and gently kicking it away with one stiletto- and stocking-clad leg.

“Oh. Fuck. Me!” Ben gasped, taking in the sight of her. She was dressed in an exquisitely made bridal basque, complete with suspenders and a matching G-string. The lace top stockings he already knew about, even if he hadn’t seen them in full before. Although from the look of it the ensemble was eye-wateringly expensive, Ben thought it was money well spent, as the outfit looked like a million dollars on Claudia. Ben could tell he was drooling as he gawped at her. He didn’t care. She was his raven-haired goddess and he was her devoted worshipper. She stood before him, hands on gently swaying hips, eyes twinkling, grinning as she bit on her bottom lip, clearly drinking in the reaction of his face, voice and cock to the sight of her.

“I took a fancy to it when we were in the bridal shop. What d’you think?” What did he think? Only that he thought she was about the sexiest woman he’d ever seen. His mind freewheeled, trying to come out with the words. “Little Ben seems appreciative.” She ogled his now fully engorged cock with wide, happy eyes, an arched eyebrow and a wickedly lopsided grin.

Claudia did a little turn on the spot, maybe thinking he needed to see the whole outfit before vocalising an opinion. Ben was entranced – he thought she looked just as sexy from every angle. The outfit accentuated her in all the right places, showing off much more voluptuous curves than he was used to thinking of her as having. The basque was scooped low in the back, just about reaching the tip of her cascade of lustrous, black hair. The naked cheeks of her firm buns were framed perfectly by the twin suspender straps, the thin line of the G string and the tops of her stockings. Ben let out a low, appreciative whistle as she completed her turn.

“Oh, wow, Claude, you look amazing. Gorgeous…  “He shook his head in disbelief at how good she looked. She beamed even brighter. “And so… soooo…. frellable… “ He’d never seen anything quite like her, not up close and personal, anyhow. “Let’s go through…?” He wanted to get her into bed, straight away, make the most of her for as long as he possibly could.

She gave him a disapproving frown and wiggled a reproachful finger. “No!” His eyebrows shot up in surprise. What did she mean by that?

“Not,” Claudia stated, reverting to the stern-Aeryn-tone and advancing on him with a predatory step and gleam in her eye. “Until.” She settled herself onto his lap, facing him, with her legs folded in half and pressed tight on either side of his thighs, his cock bucking against her crotch and belly. “After.” She ran her fingers across his chest. “The wedding.” She pressed her lips against his. He almost came there and then.

Claudia’s tongue slid inside Ben’s mouth, searching for and then dancing with his. Her hands began stroking his chest, then they were on his face, then on his arms. All the while his cock pushed more and more insistently against her incomparably firm abs.

“I so wanna make love with you, Claudia” he whispered into her mouth, imploring her to agree.

“No!” She chuckled back, drawing away from his lips for just a second to deliver her stern rebuke with a waggled finger. He stuck out his bottom lip in mock-sadness. Her hand twanged his lip with her index finger and they both giggled. “Not till after the wedding,” she repeated. God, she really meant it. Just as he was wondering how he was going to make it through the next couple of weeks without his balls exploding from the fluid backlog he felt her right hand slip between their bellies. Her long skilled fingers began circling his cock, caressing it, stroking it, exploring as much of the length of him as she could reach, as much as was accessible to her touch. She shuffled forwards a little, pressing herself tighter against his shaft, then back to allow her hand more access. Then, satisfied she’d found the best compromise between access to his cock and close contact with the rest of him, she recircled her fingers around him and began to stroke.

Her movements started slowly, languidly even. That was just fine by Ben. The last time she’d worn such a sexy outfit with him was when they’d the shot the cartoon thing, a couple of months ago. It was too long ago for his liking. Not that he minded now, it had been worth the wait. He wanted this experience to last. He wanted to revel in the moment and store up plenty of memories for the future. He just wished the room had a big mirror, so he could see her, see them, from a different angle. Maybe it was just as well there was no mirror: he was struggling to contain his arousal as it was.

Ben sent his hands out to explore. If he couldn’t fuck her and he couldn’t see everything, he was determined to feel every inch of her. Claudia sighed and moaned appreciatively as his hands began to inventory her, starting with her neck and thigh. Slowly, steadily, with no particular hurry, Claudia increased the pace of her hand and started to vary her strokes, all the while kissing him with carnal ferocity.

His hands tried to be everywhere at once. Stroking her thighs, tangling in her suspender straps, squeezing her ass, fondling her boobs, caressing her shoulders, massaging her neck, running through her hair. Oh, her hair! It looked smelled and felt like something from heaven. What he wouldn’t have given for half a dozen more hands, maybe a dozen more, just so he could do her the justice she deserved. And all the while they kissed, their tongues weaving around each other, their moans of pleasure mixing, while her hand pumped him like his cock was something she was trying to inflate. Which it sort of was, he supposed. She was tugging him so hard now he could feel his balls jerking up against her hand with each stroke. He could also feel a trickle of something running down between his thighs now. She must have been wet as hell to drip like that, sending a dribble of her juices running down him, even through her panties.

His breaths were coming hard and fast and ragged now, and Claudia’s were too. Ben thought of himself as a gentleman and he didn’t like to think of her doing all the work and him getting all of the pleasure. However, he was pretty sure she was getting a lot out of this herself, so Ben refused to allow any guilty feelings to grow. He knew how much she got off on turning him on, knowing how much she could arouse him. He knew because he was exactly the same with her. Next time it would be his turn to focus on her pleasure. He determined just to let her keep doing her thing and enjoy the ride.

And, oh boy, was he enjoying the ride.

Indeed, he was starting to enjoy it too much. He was suddenly sliding down the inescapable funnel of jangling, firing nerves towards orgasm, unable to stop himself. He tried to speak, to warn Claudia to back off, but the words just didn’t come. He was putty in her hands, unable to do anything but respond to the touch, sight and smell of her.

His climax took him like a whirlwind, whisking him away to another plane. His very being seemed to take flight and he cried out her name.

A spatter of viscous, warm fluid hit him on the cheek. Then there were others, following on thick and fast. His ejaculate was hitting his chest, shooting over his shoulder, trailing across her bodice, breast and neck, beading in her loose, raven hair. He seemed to keep coming and coming, just like the jets of semen she was still pumping out of him. He started to gasp, almost in agony from the overstimulation, but Claudia never let up until the spate of cum stopped, until she’d milked him dry, laughing softly all the while.

His head flopped against her shoulder while he recovered. He felt like he’d been deboned. There was nothing left holding him upright now except for her.

“Mmm, babe.” He finally found the strength to sit up and looked at her grinning face, unable to stop himself from running his hands all over, as though to check that this incredible woman was real. “When the wedding scenes are in the can we are so going to do this again. But we’re gonna go all-in, the whole enchilada.” His fingers softly touched her face. Man he loved this amazing woman.

“Oh, Ben…. you can count on it,” Claudia chuckled as she leant forward and slowly and with great relish licked the bead of cum from his cheek then leant back and caught his eye. “Although….  What makes you think we’re through with today?” She licked her lips and winked before closing back in for another kiss.

 

Obviously there is a potential chapter two to this fic….  I just haven’t done anything about it – I seem to be all out of B/C smut inspiration right now.

So, the end. For now….

 


End file.
